Joanna Watterson
Joanna "Granny Jojo" Watterson is a recurring character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is the mother of Richard and the mother-in-law of Nicole. Gumball strongly dislikes being kissed by her. Appearance Granny Jojo is a pink rabbit, like Richard and Anais. She is short, wears a pair of cats-eye glasses with purple lenses, and, being an old woman, she has wrinkled lips, saggy breasts (similar to Miss Simian, making them some of the few female characters on the show to have breasts), and crow's feet on the skin around her eyes (though her crow's feet could just be eyelashes). She speaks with a New York/New Jersey accent. In Season 1 she wears a beige polka-dotted dress with a white collar and sleeve cuffs and white socks with black shoes, and she has 3 black whiskers on each cheek and straight ears, both of which resemble Richard's. In Season 2, she wears a plain beige dress with white sleeve cuffs and she keeps her original footwear. She is shorter, has extra facial features, a smaller, rounder head, wider hips, ears that now resemble Anais', shorter light grey whiskers, grey eyebrows, and an overall grouchier appearance, implying she has aged further. In "The Choices" and "The Cycle", when she is shown at a younger age, she has slightly fewer wrinkles and black eyebrows, and she wears a yellow collared dress with a light brown vest. Personality Granny Jojo has a grouchy and somewhat lazy personality. As stated by Nicole, all she has left in her old age are cop shows, and kissing her grandchildren, mainly the former. She is very dedicated to receiving kisses from them, even to the point of forcing Gumball into one with a kiss on the lips. She also tends to spend her days watching TV. She also does not seem to respect her grandchildren whatsoever, calling Darwin "fish kid" and/or "walking fish," and Gumball "the blue one," but she might have respect for Anais, as she calls her by her real name (albeit mispronouncing it). Despite this, she tasked Anais to carry her heavy bags upstairs for her, which, apparently, took an entire day to accomplish ironically when she was ready to leave. When she was younger, she still possessed her grouchy and uncaring personality, to the point of telling her young son, Richard, that magic is all fake; this shocked him into screaming loudly for fifteen straight years. Her parenting style involves completely sheltering children, or "stopping problems before they happen" in her words. She scares the kids into doing nothing other than sitting on the couch, eating snacks she prepared, and never letting them think for themselves to the point where they can barely think at all, which resulted in much of her son's lack of common sense. The difference between hers and Nicole's parenting styles leads to a major conflict between the two mothers in "The Authority." She is so generally unhappy that in "The Man," Anais was surprised to see her smile. She is also shown to be extremely possessive and jealous, as evidenced in her relationship with her husband Louie. It is shown in "The Catfish" that she will not let him have any friends, smashed a mirror he smiled at simply because she thought he was smiling at someone, smashed a self-check-in because she thought it flirted with Louie, slapped Louie's doctor's hand away, and becomes jealous of the x's in his x rays. When she falsely believes Louie is cheating on her with a woman from the mall (the result of Gumball and Darwin's meddling), she tries to hunt down and kill said woman. Whether her jealous possessive nature is the result of her previous husband leaving her or is the reason he left her is unknown. Relationships Enemies Trivia *Clips of her from "The Kiss" have been available online long before the episode's original airing. *She seems to really like the TV show Sheriff McGruff. Nicole states in "The Kiss" that Granny Jojo has nothing to look forward to, other than television, and kissing her grandchildren. *Granny Jojo has so much metal in her that she is legally classified as a motorized vehicle, according to her in "The Man." *Her first name is revealed to be Joanna in "The Signature." *After she started dating Louie in Season 3, she became less downhearted. *She is the second character to have changed in Season 2 to lose her polka-dots on her dress after,Miss Simian. Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:TAWOG Characters